


Almost like popsicle

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Aroused, Belly Kink, Belly Kissing, Belly Rubs, Biting, But also wondering if he's going insane, F/M, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feeling sick, Hannah makes a discovery, He's in heaven, Incest, Licking, Nibbling, Parent/Child Incest, Seducing, Sexual Fantasy, Volmer is thinking about Hannah, belly licking, feeling horny, stolen pleasure, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah finds something interesting. . .





	Almost like popsicle

Dr. Volmer had been wrong, when he believed the worst was behind him. 

To ease his agony he places a hand on his belly, rubbing gently. Even the gentle touch is enough to make him uncomfortable. 

His breathing is labored; his hair is slickened by sweat. 

He thinks of Hannah. About the things he would do to her and how she would respond. The pain seems to dull slightly with the sweet scenes of his imagination. . .

He could surprise her in her room, brushing her hair. That sweet long hair he wants to sink his fingers in while making love to her. . . 

He would walk behind her and just watch her reflection from the mirror for a while. Then, he would lean in, to kiss the lob of her ear, then her neck. 

He would seduce her on the bed with kisses and gentle fondles and lie her down. And he would be patient. He would ease his weight on top her, let her get used to it, to become familiar with. He would kiss her the whole time, her sweet lips, her long beautiful neck. . . And he would nibble her, right there below the ear, to mark her as his own.

Hannah would mewl, whisper out his name in her sweet haze of passion. She might not notice it herself, but her hips would leave from the mattress to press against his own, begging him, imploring him to do all the things a man can do to a woman. 

And he would. 

He would rise the hem of her dress and tear off her panties and. . . and. . .

And Volmer wakes up. It had been such a sweet dream. . .

The room is dark and there’s someone sleeping next to him. 

Hannah. . .

Her hand rests on his exposed belly, just below the navel. Just where he likes it. 

Volmer is aroused. His cock presses against the fabric of his pajamas. The satin fondles the silky knob of his erection. 

He shifts uncomfortably, unwilling to awake the girl. 

But on the other hand, perhaps he doesn’t have to . . .

Volmer places his hand gently over Hannah’s, breathing out slowly. He’s giddy, painfully aroused. This must be the most stolen pleasure he has ever taken from her. 

And he moves her hand, sliding it on his slightly swollen stomach. The feeling is new, somehow dirty, and Volmer likes it. 

He repeats the movement for a couple of times, rubbing circles on his lower belly with the girl’s sleeping hand. He’s breathing faster already, more shallowly.

And Hannah stirs awake. She looks at him in the dark for a while, scared, guilty. . .

“Don’t be angry with me Heinreich. . . Please don’t be angry with me anymore. . . I am sorry I snuck in. I am sorry I hurt you. . . Please let me stay. I can make you feel good. I-I can give you the sweet thing. . .” 

Her palm presses against Volmer’s stomach, forcing out a small gasp of pleasure. She repeats the movement for a couple of times, before yanking his waistline a little lower. 

Volmer gasps in sweet anticipation, closing his eyes. His hands rise to the pillow out of habit. 

Hannah draws circles on his stomach with her nail for a while. Her circles turn into more spontaneous patterns and she trails the path down between his abs, stopping to his navel. She plants a kiss on his belly, before sliding her finger slowly down across his lower stomach, all the way to his waistline. 

Volmer gasps with the threatening sensation. His hips rise from the mattress. 

“Hannah. . . oh please sweet Hannah. . .” 

Her lips land on his chest, hot, tormenting, ever so sweet. 

And she kisses her way down, slowly, teasingly, occasionally delighting him with a touch of her tongue. 

She nibbles his soft spot, the tender flesh of his lower belly, forcing out a cry of passion. 

She nibbles again, almost hard enough to bruise him. She kisses the spot after, licking her way down. Licking her way to his lowered waistline. 

Volmer moans. He’s panting hard. He’s sweating. He’s going insane. The girl nibbles him again, tracing the line of his hip-bones. 

Her hand lands on his front, her fingers stroke the outline of his erect cock. 

She hesitates, considering and yanks his pajama pants lower. 

Volmer doesn’t have time to stop her. 

She exposes him with a silent gasp. 

The room’s silent. So very silent. . . Silent enough for Volmer to hear Hannah’s breathing in the dark. 

Then, Hannah touches him. Gently, briefly; just the outline of his cock with her cool fingertips. She studies the length of him curiously, running her fingers along the silky shaft. 

“It is so warm,” her silent mouse-like voice observes. Her fingers slide gently along his length. Eager, studying, curious. She stops to fondle the sensitive knob of his erection. 

“It is almost like a popsicle,” her voice whispers, sounding pleased with the realization. “Only warm and soft. Soft like silk. . .” 

Volmer dares not breathe. Dares not breathe. Dares not open his eyes. If this is a hallucination, he does not want it to end. . .

“So smooth. . .” Hannah tells, running her fingers along his length again. She gasps again softly, sounding almost delighted. She takes his testicles gently into her hands. “So. . .” She appears to be in loss of words. 

“H-Hannah. . .” 

She lets go of his balls, moving back to fondle the tower of his cock. She seems to be thinking, considering. 

“It’s almost like a. . .” 

The tip of her tongue touches his shaft, briefly, experimenting. A sweet long lick that makes the good doctor shiver. 

Vomer whimpers in his agony. He does his best not to squirm. But the feeling, the feeling’s too sweet. His Hannah, his perfect, beautiful, beloved Hannah. . .

“You’re hurting. . . I make it better,” she tells. 

And takes his tip into her mouth, sucking gently. 

Volmer cries out, his back arches. 

“Hannah! Oh sweet Hannah . . . my beautiful precious Hannah!” 

Hannah let him out of her mouth, licking his shaft again. Her hand rubs his belly, adding his pleasure. 

Volmer is lost, falling deeper into the void of his suppressed lust. He’s close, so very very close. Hannah licks him, licks the whole length of his shaft; she drags her nails across his belly, almost painfully. 

He cannot risk shocking the girl by ejaculating in her mouth. 

“H-Hannah, enough Hannah. . . I-I want you —your lips —I want your lips!” He reaches for her, makes contact with her hair. . .

And Hannah startles. And flees. 

Volmer sobs. He collapses back to the pillows and finishes himself with three strokes. He drifts off to sleep. 

He wakes up later, sweaty and slightly nauseous. He wonders if it was just a hallucination. 

If he’s losing it. If he’s finally going insane. 

It has been too long. He has waited so very very long. . . Years, hundreds of years. 

And Hannah still doesn’t mature up. 

He switches the lamp on, looking down at his body. There are fading marks on his slightly swollen belly. 

He supposes they could pass for scratch marks.


End file.
